Warricks destiny
by GrisSar
Summary: Warrick has ben shot. And Sara is coming back to Las Vegas. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please be kind to me :) And im sorry if my english troubles you, I am from Norway, so I dont speak english.

Chapter 1

She was standing outside his job

She was standing outside his job. She knew that he was on duty today. And here she was. Her heart was pounding. It was all she could hear. Her heart.

She had left the city to not breake someones heart, and now she was back because someone needed her.

In her mind she was back in San Francisco.

The phone rang, she smiled, she saw who it was:

"Hello Gil" she said.

"Hi Sara, Im calling with some horrible news...and I dont know how to say it"

Her heart froze. What was this?

"Is it you? Are you sick?" she almost yelled in the phone.

"No, Its not me. It is Warrick. He has ben shot. And they dont think that he will make it"

Silence, she could hear him breath.

"Oh my God, what happend?"

"We dont know, Nick found him in the car".

"Im coming to Las Vegas tomorrow, and dont you try to stop me"

And here she was, outside the crimelab. She was now standing in the door. She could see them all. Brass, Catherine, Nick, Greg, Hodges. But not Grissom. Where is Grissom? I need to see him.

But to get to him, I need to walk pass my frinds.

Sara took the big step, she wanted to speak with them too. Needed to know how Warrick was doing.

"Hey! Sara! You made it"

It was Nick. And he smiled at her. Sara smiled back.

"Yes, Im back in town, and I missed you all. How is it with Warrick?

Silence. Again. And the looks. Silence.

"Not good, but still no news. The operation went well, but he is still in a coma. And it looks bad".

Catherine looked at her when she said that. And it was revenge in her eyes. Not towards Sara, but to those who did this to Warrick.

"Im shure he will be OK. Just look where Brass is today. And that also looked bad".

She tryed to say that with hope in her voice, but everyone could hear that she was close to tears.

"Ehm...I need to talk to Grissom. Is he at the office?"

Could they hear the love in her voice? Could they hear that she regretted what she did 6 monts ago? How could she leave Grissom? But they all knew that it was for her own good. Did they know that Grissom and she was still together?

"Yes, he is in there".

Grissom was nervous, but he did not show it. He had to be strong. For them both, yea even for Warrick. He knew that she was on her way. But for how long? Was it the right thing for her to come before they knew how Warrick was doing? But he knew that he could not stop her. She needed to be her. Warrick was her friend and a ex co-worker.

It was a shock for them all. How did this happen? They had all enjoyed the cafe, and just minutes after this happends? Was the world going totally mad? It was the dayshifts job to find that out. Grissom could not touch the case, he was to close.

He remembered the phonecall. She though that he called just to talk with her, and make some plans for the summer. But he had to break her heart with this horrible news. He felt so bad for her. So far away. He could hear her cry, and tryed to comfort her. But we all know that to comfort someone over the phone is a very hard job.

That was yesturday. This was today. And she was not far away now. Maybe even in the building. He wanted so bad to see her, he was happy that she was here. No mather what happend, he would always remember this moment. The moment before she was in the door.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, knock, knock

One moment of silence, and then...

- "Come in".

She grabbed the door handle. Opened the door. And there he was. She almost ran towards him, but she knew that the other ones was watching them. So she closed the door. And...and just give him a big smile. - "I have missed you so, Gil". - "remind me to never leave you again like that. It was so wrong"

He was looking at her the hole time, give her his Grissom-smile, and said - "When you felt how you felt, and no one but you could fix that. Not even me. You needed a time away from the city that almost killed you. I missed you to Sara, and I am glad that you are back. Even just for Warricks sake".

-"Well, to be honest. Warrick was just an excuse to come back, but a good excuse. I do hope that he will get better soon."

He was sitting on his chair in the office, and she knelled in front of him. - "I truly missed you, and I wish that I never did what I did". He took her head between his hands, and looked deeply into her eyes and said that it was all forgotten now. She was back. Even just for a short time. He smiled at her and looked at her mouth. - "If you could stop excusing yourself and let me kiss you, I have not kissed you for a long time". She smudged at him and leaned towards him and kissed him like she never kissed him before. Deeply, romantically and a promising kiss!


End file.
